The charging of batteries, for example, lead-acid batteries, during manufacture thereof is usually performed at a charging station. At the charging station, a plurality of batteries are placed substantially adjacent one another in a line with the adjacent terminals of adjacent batteries having opposite polarity. Adjacent terminals are electrically connected together to electrically connect the batteries in series, to allow the plurality of batteries to be charged at the same time. Adjacent terminals are connected by an electrical connector comprising a substantially U-shaped copper plate in which the arms of the plate are resiliently biased away from one another. This type of electrical connector is placed in position by squeezing the arms together, placing the connector between adjacent terminals, and then releasing the arms. The free ends of the arms are biased into contact with the adjacent terminals. This type of electrical connector has several disadvantages. Firstly, the design of the connector is such that a point contact is made between the connector and the terminals. On charging there is a high risk that the terminal will burn, especially if any dirt is present. Secondly, this type of connector provides no form of protective housing around the terminals, thereby exposing the terminals to the environment. With lead-acid batteries, presence of sulphuric acid can cause blackening of lead terminals due to the formation of lead oxide. Further, the use of copper is unsuitable as the connector easily breaks, and in an acid environment, the copper is subject to degradation.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above disadvantages.